


ain't no need to go outside

by helahler_draws (helahler)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Kitchen Sex, LITERALLY, M/M, Supersoldier Samwich, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helahler/pseuds/helahler_draws
Summary: Inktober Day 7.Breakfast can wait.





	ain't no need to go outside

[](https://imgur.com/fcD1pgX)

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky: Sam how does it feel  
> Sam: Don't say it--  
> Bucky: To be in the middle of a supersoldier sam-wich  
> Sam: ...I hate you
> 
> Crossposting this here from tumblr since it's probably about to be lost in the Snappening tomorrow - you can find me on [tumblr](http://helahler.tumblr.com), and my other NSFW art is gonna be uploaded on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/helahler) shortly.


End file.
